This invention relates generally to formation of drum shells to produce selected tonal characteristics, and more particularly to formation of one-piece wooden shells having such characteristics.
In the past, thin layers or sheets of wood were deformed and assembled in a drum shell configuration, with adhesive applied between the multi-ply layers to adhere them and form a shell. This method of production and assembly is time consuming and results in a shell with multiple layers of adhesive between the layers, and at times adversely affecting the resultant shell sound or tone when assembled onto drum heads struck by a beater. There is need for improvements in drum shell production.